My Guardian Angel
by Dragonwings66
Summary: "Look, Holly Miranda Lilith Short, This is your Guardian Angel speaking- however crazy that sounds. And if you don't hall your lazy behind out the door in twenty seconds- you are going to die."    A click, a tone, and Static fills the room...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_I can see you, you know. I see you stare, your eyes lighting up in curiosity. My brown eyes and bright red hair draw your ever so watchful mis-matched eyes._

You don't believe me.

But I don't really expect you to.

I unfurl my grey wings with blood red tipped edges and I watch your eyes widen.

A smirk flits across my face.

I may be young in this world- but you are too.

Please believe me...

Because if you don't- everything that I- WE'VE fought for, is going succumb.

And- this is so cliche- it's going to succumb to your worst enemy.

And your worst enemy, My dear?

It isn't who you think it is...

Chapter 1: A bit of an introduction

Hmmph. I suppose I ought to introduce myself, eh?

My name is…Anne. Yes, just Anne, and before you snicker, do keep in mind I have no problem making you seriously regret any smart remarks. I happen to be-

You know what? Skip all this stupid introduction crap.

The point is, I'm a Guardian Angel. Yes yes, do go on about how they don't exist, bla bla blab la… And if you want specifics- I'm a Chaos Angul- The type of Angul that blows everything in sight up- and I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy doing that.

So, I guard Holly Short- In other words, I spend most of my life running around trying to make sure Holly doesn't kill herself. Anyone who thinks babysitting the first female Recon officer is fun- really needs to have a reality check. Trying to keep the infuriating woman from understanding that "Committing Suicide in any way possible" is NOT required takes more work than I care to mention.

I have also found out that Holly Miranda Lilith Short has major problems sitting still. Unfortunately. I haven't had a real vacation in years- but let's get off that subject before I rant, shall we?

It also means I spend a hell of a lot of time with Mr-I-Am-Completely-Awesome-And-You-Must-Bow-Before-Me-And-My-Overlarge-Ego- Erik. Who happens to be- Hold on, trying to find nice words to describe him…Or rather, non-cuss words.

Hmm. There is none. So, pile of up all the cuss words that you can think of, add wings, add big head, add high intelligence, and stir.

THAT'S how you get Erik. He happens to be Artemis Fowl's guardian Angel. Typical. The only Storm Angel I've ever truly hated and I spend half my life with him because of Holly Short.

And I thought she had better taste.

Joy.

And because of oh-so-dear Holly, I now have more enemies- political and otherwise- than I care to count.

It's Not MY fault I run around saving her behind from the evil clutches of Mrs. Jekyll or rather- Opal Koboi, or Ark Sool, and a few hundred others.

Have you noticed that other Angul/Angels (Yes there's a difference- Angul is the feminine version and Angel is the male version- Don't look at me like that, It's not my fault that humans can be so ignorant sometimes!) Don't seem to like their plans being blown out of the water?

Yeahhhh….

Well, it comes with the job.

Oh, I see. You don't believe me do you?

Well, yes, how about the fact that I made Holly's boot uncomfortable so she would remember the acorn- or that I gave Holly a last burst of magic so she could heal Butler (Who's probably got the most buff Angel I've ever seen) so he would defeat the troll?

Or, deary me, consider the time when Holly needed all that help during that freezing cold Arctic circle? (Chaos Angels are more fire prone- thank you very much.) And all those goblins?

Or maybe the fact that I watched over her continuously, fighting of Trolls and Demons whenever she got in a bad spot- and maneuvering around and altering things so something would happen to save her in the nick of time?

Don't even get me started on all her Recon Missions either.

But this is beside the point.

The point is- My cover was blown away faster than you can say "KABOOM!" 'round last year, when my lovely idiot friend decided that making the Guardian Angel council really PO'd was much better than doing his job.

So of course- as fitting punishment, they pretty much let loose all of my enemies because I took the blame.

I swear.


	2. Chapter 2

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

A/N: THANKS SO MUCH ALL OF YOU FOR REVIEWING AND ALERTING! :D So, welcome to the second chapter, and PLEASE review for those who just alert - :D

Now, I think I should probably back up a bit to explain, okay?

Hmm. Lets see here…

Oh yes. It all started – Cliché, cliché, cliché… Hold on, lets see if there's another way to start this.

…

Nope.

Suppose its cliché for a reason, eh?

So, it all started about three or so days ago… When I was busy practicing blowing stuff up- AND YES that does take practice.

Of course, Oh so wonderful Erik decided to embrace me with his worshipful presence whilst I twas in the middle of finding new ways to set fire to a hay bale.

Hey! That's actually really useful you know- and very important, setting fire to hay bales…

But the point is, I saw him about a mile away, Black and silver wings tucked behind his back, black hair in a "natural" wavy style, and grey eyes coolly examing everything around him. Anguls fell over his feet, giggling and flirting…

Excuse me while I barf.

I rolled my eyes, and continued setting fire to the hay bale in front of me, calmly imaging him sitting on it…

Needless to say, it exploded, making a rather nice BOOM when it disappeared into ash and nothingness.

"Blowing stuff up as usual, Annie?"

"It's Anne, Retardo."

"Got to love your comebacks, Annie."

MUST NOT KILL ERIK. MUST NOT BLOW HIM INTO TEENY TINY PIECES. MUST NOT KILL ERIK.

God, I hate Holly for liking Artemis.

"Look, Retardo, Why are you here-?"

He smirked, and I was stunned for a second- Thinking, OHMYGOD, IT'S DRACO MALFOY INCARNATE! - But that moment passed, thankfully- though seriously, he could have been- all you would have had to do would dye his hair bleach blond…

Anywho- speaking of idiot characters, I wonder if he sparkles like Edward Cullen..? He DOES look like a vampire…

Ahem. Sorry.

"I'm here, Annie, because Holly and Artemis have another mission."

KILL ME. PLEASE.

Or rather, KILL HIM.

"Ah."

My brilliant response- aren't I intelligent?

"Is that all you can say?"

"Nah, Retardo, I'm just thinking up new ways to make your life miserable."

"I'd like to see you try."

"You do have a point- I've already made your life miserable- now I have to out do myself!"

Queue Noticeable Silence.

"Please grow up, Annie. And Zachary will be coming in a few moments."

Erik spun on his heel and strode out, his usually calm grey eyes flashing in irritation.

I will admit that I felt childishly pleased with myself.

I tapped my foot, glanced around at the grey walled room- and sighed. So, Zach would be coming to brief me on our mission, eh?

So, Zachary was a bit of a crossbreed- He was a defender/destroyer Angel- and twas very buff. He was also Guardian Angel to Butler.

And since I don't like the name Zachary- I nicknamed him Buffy.

Actually, I should probably go over all my friends before Buffy comes in-

I am rather fond of Buffy, and Midget. Probably my two closest friends. Midget's real name is Tara- but I like calling her midget.  
She's a very short Earth Angul, and happens to be Guardian to the one and only Mulch Diggums..

Why are you giving me that confused look- OH! It's the whole Angel class thing isn't it?

So- There are two main classes. The Elemental Class of Angels, and The Ability Class.

In the elemental class there are …  
-Earth Angels- (Power over moving dirt, rocks- finding gems especially.)  
-Storm Angels- (Power over weather, obviously.)  
-Chaos Angels- (We aren't really well liked- but we do anything that has to deal with Death and destruction elemental wise.)  
And perhaps the most common one- Light Angels. Who deal with different types of energy- Emotional Energy, physical energy… that type of thing.

The Ability class on the other hand has…  
-Defender Angels- (Some of the best guardians out there..)  
-Destroyer Angels- (A different class of the Chaos Angel- more mental than elemental really)  
-Weapon Angels- (Gotta love 'em.)  
And their most common Angel-  
Psychic Angel (Lots and lots of different mental abilities.)

Wing colors vary- but most have to deal with their abilities.

Now that explanation is over- lets move on with the story, shall we?

Buffy walked in, his simple black and white wings- which were HUGE, mind you- awkwardly tucked in behind him. He looked uncomfortable, and I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Look, just brief me, OK?"

"So, Artemis has this idea-

"He always has ideas."

"Yeah, but the general idea is that-

I would never EVER figure out what happened or what Ol' Artie's idea was, because at that moment in time, the red alert went off.


End file.
